


i swear to god if i see one more yoi fanfic with ice in the title im going to stick yuuri's skates so far up my ass i might need to call pizza hut to come get it out

by darkaklab, jesus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, i dont know what a penis is, i need something to keep me busy in between episodes, time for some crack, victor's foot fetish gets out of control, yurio is a furry confirmed, yuuri lost his dic and he doesnt know what to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkaklab/pseuds/darkaklab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus/pseuds/jesus
Summary: I'm tired of waiting, I need the next episode of yoi. This is what happens when I'm impatient. Get ready for this incredible shit storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yuuri is too horny but victor fooot fetish has talkn over yurio is an angsty teen as usal but chris shows up to fuck everyonw up

it was a early winter mid day and it was dark in the this time of day. but night was approaching from a far, like two feet away. yuuu sat outsie with his best pal victor niniki who was basically god on skates except he wasnt wearing skates right now because theu were naked in the onsen, just like everyone else. vic stood up to grab some juice. good juse like the kind you give to your cat, or the kind oyou put in ur car when it starts making angry noises because it wants it s te juice.

  
"vicro plesse don't go" yuu said as he pleaded he wanted velcro to stay so he could look at his very butt.

  
'i need me huice yuuu, im thritse;'

  
'no! no! yuu said as he said exclaimed ly' ""jusrr drink this ' yuuu had a hand full of onsen water in his hands and handed it to vicor, little did vics kno tht yuuu put something special in the wwarreter. something litle special from hits peen like juice but better

  
'omg thnak yuu i love u' vic threw his face into yuuo's hand and inhaled the bath water with the speecila juioc inside.

  
"mm that was taste yes! vkusteeno!' vio did the heart mouht and ate yuuip's hand becau he qas so happe

  
'velod do i taste god?' yuuui asked questionfbaly with several wustion marks on his fhead

  
"mm yummy like katusfon i like my litt piggy he so tasyu' vicos licked yyy on the eye, one of the saltiest parts of the yyuu exvept the pits but thts gross

  
"lets eat yuu i hunger' vic was making licky lipes at the pork boy names katy perry

  
'no vco i want to stay in hetre becus uts warm and thers lots of hott ice, i like it' the wasnt the onlt reason katy perrt wantd to stay in the onsen, he was looking at vifo's faces, hecoulgt stop statring at his penfis. it was todo so beig he coulnt believe he could fit an saucage like that in pants it was a miracuncle . uu perfered that viow dint ware pantsu becas he was so hort uuu coulnt help but get a bonner evety time he sau dat dank sausage./

  
"time to make sOme JUICE!' yiiuu exclamed erectedly!!

  
"oh boi!!!!!!!' veio was excite

  
'' yuo threw his dic on the grouufnd and teher was juice everthere; "tada! uue explaned, vicow was chrunk, crunching th juice off the grond.

  
"mm i hunger no more.$$' thts some gud gshit my pig boe vevo said pickinf up yu's dic an throwin it into the onsen fointain. "neds to be cleen befro tonigt' veoe gave yo bedswitheyes. dat look mad yuuu's dic smile

lets go to ta saket yuu!' OK! uuuu reptiled , they were gon ice on ta skate

 

yunicycle held venus's butt open the hole way to the hatestes ice castle, girl with bobs that held skates woondered why university ans veep wer nakeb

'we were in the bath togethr, i made some juic fo vertnini' yuu was tired of hlding vrop's butt open so he punched it instead, vepno mad an aroused burp. ynn new bettr than to arouse vgert in pubic.  
'burp yeey tdat was some god juice burp; veeno regurgled

bob looked angled "and y dindt even save any fro me?' she starte to barf alot becae veepnot's burps smelled like chester cheeto and microwav grease  
'barf well no sk8s fur yu' bob snaid

fcjk ' said vwalndo, 'i ned skats or else im powrtless as a sk8 god burplett'

donut worry vlanad, ill teech yo how 2 sk8 wiyh out skats' ukraine loked determinedly at vesno

'ok i sure louv my pig, hes so sweat 2 me, unlikr crust, hes wack' vap snaid

'i told u knot 2 mention crusty ever agnain" yuunintentional snaid at verpnorts footsy 'lets go to ice im gettin crunchy already" and they eenterned the ice room,

 

ull never believe wquat they snaw, te ansnwer will sock u on the next ep of yuni in ass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
